Good News
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Ungkapan cinta Park Chanyeol mungkin terdengar seperti gurauan. Itu bagi teman-temannya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, mereka tahu sendiri itu bukanlah sekedar omong kosong. "Maaf tapi aku tidak menerimamu di ranjangku." / "Well, aku tidak keberatan menyetubuhimu di lantai." - special for ChanBaek shipper Indonesia :D
**"GOOD NEWS"**

.

CHANBAEK | BOYS LOVE

.

.

.

"Argh, melelahkan sekali."

Baekhyun berseru lesu sambil menggeliat. Di saat seperti ini –setelah konser- hanya dia seorang yang masih mampu bersuara, oh mungkin bersama Jongdae. Karena mereka tipikal manusia yang berbicara dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Berbeda dengan anggota lain yang bahkan malas untuk berbicara akibat kelelahan. _Well_ , setidaknya kita tahu mana yang manusia normal di sini. Karena Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah definisi lain dari berisik itu sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau mandi lebih dulu." Daripada saran, ucapan Suho barusan lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Karena akan lebih baik apabila Baekhyun dikirim terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi –dari semua orang. Demi alasan ketenangan, karena, semua orang kelelahan ingat?

"Tidak, terimakasih. Jongdae saja duluan. Aku terakhir." Ada jeda sembari Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. "Tanpa mandipun aku tetap tampan."

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring beralas karpet, tiba-tiba bangun. "Ralat. Mungkin maksudmu cantik."

Sehun dan Jongin yang berada tak jauh darinya terkekeh. Ini akan sangat lucu ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beradu argumen tentang masalah konyol. Tentu pengecualian untuk Suho, Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang benar-benar mengharapkan _ketenangan_ di dorm ini.

Baekhyun urung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia memilih berkacak pinggang dan memelototi Chanyeol dengan mata berlapis _eyeliner_ -nya. Sedikit bocoran, _eyeliner_ Baekhyun meluntur akibat terkena keringat. Ingatkan dia untuk memarahi penata rias di lain waktu. "Aku ini laki-laki, ya."

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu arti dari kata _laki-laki_." Balas Chanyeol sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Sementara Suho, yang ucapannya tidak diindahkan, memilih untuk melakukan pergantian pemain. "Baiklah Jongdae, seret kakimu ke kamar mandi sekarang juga."

"Aku lapar. Kupikir aku tidak bisa berkonsetrasi untuk mandi jika perutku keroncongan." Jongdae mengelus perutnya dan berbalik memunggungi sang _leader_. "Aku akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo di dapur. Mungkin masih ada beberapa sisa sampah yang bisa dia olah."

Suho memijit alis. Ia enggan memastikan apabila Kyungsoo benar-benar mengolah sampah atau Jongdae hanya sedang berkelakar. Karena daripada itu, masih _banyak_ hal yang harus diurus disini.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi duluan." Yixing, dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya, berjalan di depan Suho dengan tenang.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau duluan sa-"

"Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Yixing yang polos bertanya kenapa Suho mengikutinya di belakang ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Suho cengar-cengir, dia gagal modus.

-oOo-

Kembali pada pertikaian mulut Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Dari semua keributan yang kerap terjadi di dorm, ini yang paling mengasyikan. Setidaknya bagi Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, dan mungkin Chanyeol sendiri. Karena pada faktanya, hanya Park Chanyeol yang sudi repot-repot beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya sungguh kepala batu dan tidak mau kalah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adu mulut, ini juga berlaku secara harfiah. Dan menjadi rahasia bagi mereka berdua saja.

"Kau menyebalkan." Nah, itu adalah kalimat pamungkas ketika Baekhyun mulai terpojok.

Lalu Chanyeol hanya akan bersandar pada kaki sofa sambil menaik-turunkan telunjuknya pada layar ponsel pintarnya. "Ya ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Bagi anggota lain, mungkin itu hanya gurauan. Dan Chanyeol sudah lebih dari seribu kali mengatakannya –bahkan sebelum mereka debut- apabila Baekhyun mengumpat atau menyumpah padanya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka tahu sendiri itu bukanlah sekedar omong kosong.

-oOo-

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata cinta yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, saat itu juga pintu kamar tertutup. Dengan Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalamnya. Oh ayolah, dia sungguh kekanakan. Hanya karena kalah bicara saja, _ngambek_ -nya bisa seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau besok-besok Chanyeol ketahuan selingkuh? Yah, bisa-bisa dorm EXO pun ia bakar, mungkin.

"Apa-apaan si tiang listrik itu." Baekhyun menggerutu seraya menjatuhkan tubuh pada empuknya kasur. "Kalau begini terus, aku tidak mau membukakan kedua kakiku untuk dia lagi." Ancamnya.

Loh loh loh, Baekhyun. Memangnya kau sendiri tahan, _untuk tidak membukakan kedua kakimu untuk Chanyeol?_ Bukankah di setiap perkelahian ranjang, selalu kau yang mulai duluan?

"Ugh, tidak begitu juga _sih_." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Mungkin hanya untuk beberapa hari."

Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, oke. Pada tahap ini, mungkin Baekhyun harus mulai membuat janji dengan seorang psikiater. Karena dia sudah mulai gila – _hell ya_.

Baekhyun tidak lagi bermonolog. Daripada bosan, ia lebih memilih untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Membaca beberapa berita seputar kesuksesan konsernya mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Dan semoga perihal _eyeliner_ -nya yang luntur tidak sampai terekspos ke media. Karena demi Tuhan –bagi Baekhyun- itu sangatlah memalukan.

-oOo-

Lama menjelajah internet membuat Baekhyun terbawa arus. Sampai-sampai ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, ia tak mendengar. Dan beruntunglah setelah belasan kali ketukan keras, telinga Baekhyun akhirnya berfungsi.

"Sebentar," Mata masih berfokus ke layar _handphone_. Namun kakinya melangkah menuju pintu. Tangannya memutar kunci, dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Kupikir ada kotoran besar yang bersarang di telingamu."

Suara berat itu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia baru sadar, kalau yang berdiri di depannya kini adalah sang kekasih hati yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya jengkel. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan atensinya pada si tinggi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, lupakan saja. Aku masih marah." Tolaknya dengan sombong.

Namun Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Percaya diri sekali. Aku kemari di suruh Suho _hyung_. Katanya kau harus bergegas untuk mandi."

Baekhyun malu sendiri.

"Dasar sial." Tangannya kemudian mendorong kembali pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka. Menutup akses antara Chanyeol dan dirinya namun itu gagal terjadi karena kedua tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menahan.

"Hehehe, becanda." Kekehnya. "Aku ada berita bagus." Ia memberi bocoran supaya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menerimamu di ranjangku."

" _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan menyetubuhimu di lantai."

"Mati saja sana." Baekhyun makin kuat mendorong. Namun Chanyeol tidak kalah kuat menahan.

"Serius. Aku ada berita bagus. Kau juga pasti suka."

Lalu dengan pertimbangan baik buruk –dan ternyata lebih banyak baiknya. Park Chanyeol akhirnya diizinkan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Secara teknis ini mungkin adalah kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo nyatanya lebih banyak menginap di kamar Jongin dengan alasan, ada dua alien berisik yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jadi apa? Kalau ini berita soal model yang kau _follow_ di instagram itu, kutendang selangkanganmu sampai impoten." Kata Baekhyun sembari bersila diranjangnya. Chanyeol turut duduk, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kejamnya pacarku ini." goda Chanyeol. "Tentu saja bukan." Ia lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa? kenapa kau memperlihatkan foto Jongin padaku?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut ketika ia melihat foto Jongin yang diedit sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa tercetak di dalam uang lembaran. "Oh," Chanyeol buru-buru sadar dan memperbaiki. "Salah foto. Ini yang benar."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Melihat sebuah gambar –atau mungkin poster- yang ada di layar ponsel kekasihnya. Di sana ada beberapa pengumuman yang tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris –dan syukurlah karena Baekhyun bisa menterjemahkannya sedikit. Berikut sebuah foto dirinya dan Chanyeol tertempel di sana. Ada beberapa istilah asing yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu paham. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah berita baik adalah karena ada _tag_ ChanBaek yang tertera di sana.

"Wow, apa ini?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. "Judulnya **Enchanté**. **ChanBaek Stan Indonesia** menyelenggarakan acara semacam **_gathering_**. Kau tahu, di Indonesia banyak fans yang menyukai interaksi kita. Dan kurasa mereka berencana melakukan beberapa hal menyenangkan."

"Seperti?"

"Di sini tertulis **_meet-up_** , **menonton video** kita, **bermain _games_** , dan oh- mereka juga akan **merayakan ulang tahun** mu karena acaranya di adakan tanggal **delapan Mei**."

Sontak Baekhyun langsung berteriak gembira. "Sungguh? Sungguh? Sungguuuuuuh?"

"Ya, acaranya diadakan di… sebentar, apa ini," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar dan mulai mengeja. " **Ja-karta Design Center**. Ini di Jakarta Baek, kita pernah kesana."

"Ugh, aku sungguh berharap bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunku bersama mereka. Apalagi mereka jelas mendukung hubungan kita." Baekhyun yang semula semangat, tiba-tiba berwajah murung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih meraih jemari Baekhyun. "Lagipula, jadwal kita padat. Dan lagi, kalau kita tiba-tiba datang berdua saja kesana … itu akan menjadi semacam kejutan bagi media."

Ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kupikir, tidak kalau kita pergi diam-diam. Menyamar misalnya." Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol lupa diri.

Si bongsor mencuri satu kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Itu mungkin saja."

Dan mendorongnya hingga terpojok. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya di kepala ranjang. Selepas itu, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini dengan brutal.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun memaksa berhenti ketika bibir Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan menerjangnya. "Kita harus mandi dulu."

"Nanti saja, berdua denganku."

"Tapi kita berkeringat."

"Setelah mandi pun kita akan berkeringat lagi kalau main nanti. Jadi sekarang sajalah." Elaknya. Itu hanya alasan saja sebenarnya. Park Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan.

"Ugh, aku benar-benar membencimu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ya ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Ujarnya sembari menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka pun larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Dengan tangan Baekhyun yang masih terkunci ketika celananya diturunkan, dan dengan Park Chanyeol yang telah memulai penghajaran habis-habisannya. Oh, sungguh, kuharap mereka tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Tunggu dulu Chanyeol," Baekhyun menginterupsi ketika Chanyeol menjelajah lehernya sembari membekaskan tanda di sana-sini.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang salah satu kegiatan dalam acara tadi adalah menonton video kita. Apa mungkin…" Baekhyun mulai berpikir yang iya iya.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu, ya lagi-lagi. Dia memang terkesan cuek. "Entahlah."

Dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yang penting kita bersenang-senang dulu malam ini."

"Aawww,.. Chanyeooollll…"

.

.

.

 **ENCHANTÉ**

the1st ChanBaek shipper meet-up

 **Jakarta Design Center, Lt. 6, R. Flamboyan – Jakarta Pusat**

 **Minggu, 8 Mei 2016 – 12.30 s/d 16.00**

.

Untuk detail lebih lanjut, silahkan kontak

 **\- Dina, LINE ID : nurdianahdina**

 **\- Jo, LINE ID : ndaaalf**

 **\- Sarah, LINE ID : baoozislz**

Or follow :

 **\- Instagram : chanbaekstanina**

 **\- Twitter : chanbaekstanina**

 **LIMITED SEAT! JOIN NOW!**

.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO JONGTAKGU88 FOR THIS FANFIC ^^**


End file.
